The Sweet Blood Red Rose
by LoKI MOOn
Summary: Turel has a romance with a young woman whom he finds passed out in his bedroom,not knowing how she got in there.Somewhere else,Megan searches for her sister who has been missing for ten years.Will her gift of visions help her in her quest?*first fic ever*


Roses

Disclaimer:I own none of the chacters of the Legacy of Kain seris.Only made up characters are mine.I don't make a red cent off of this.Rated M for violence,blood and gore,and some sexual content in later chapters.

And a HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGE thank you to my sister.With out her editing,this fan fic would be unreadable and uder crap.Thanks a bunches!

First fan fic.Be nice.

**Readers"GET ON WITH IT!"  
Me"Yeah,yeah,i'm on it!"dodges tomatoes and shoes **

Turel trudged to his chambers. The meetings and sparring with his brothers had tired him out, so off to slumber it was. His servants followed behind, but at a distance; when he turned around, they jumped. Servants were like that around him. He always had a serious look about him, and it never changed. Some would say that even lord Kain himself showed more emotion than Turel.

Keeping their eyes fixed to the floor, none of the servants dared to stare at their master, Turel. "Has the bed been prepared?" he asked. "Yes lord Turel." answered one. "Has the room been swept?" "Yes lord Turel." said another, without a fraction of courage to look up. "Have the curtains been drawn?" .There was no answer. One servant (a small frail-looking girl) began to tremble nervously. "Well?" Turel demanded. She simply continued to shake, an obvious sign that she had forgotten to draw the curtains. Turel sighed .He really didn't want to deal with this right now. "I'll address this matter in the morning." The guards stepped aside as he entered his chambers. He looked over his shoulder as the doors were closing—the girl was on her knees, sobbing. He guessed she thought that she would die for this. But at the moment, Turel didn't care. These small details were never important to him; Kain was always getting on his case to pay more attention to things like this. "Small problems will one day become big problems. If one human gets out of line, they all get out of line." Kain's stern words were now echoing through his mind. _I know this all too well. But do I really care? Is there really a point to all of this? Oh, lord Kain, I want to serve you obediently, but I find myself in doubt_. His hand went to his head—this was all too much. As he went to draw the curtains, he tripped, just barely catching himself on his hands and knees. _What on Nosgoth-?? _He caught sight of the young dark skinned woman lying face first on the floor.

Megan pulled on her boots with a grunt. They were a bit tighter than the last time she wore them, but they would have to do. The boots tightened even more when she laced them up. "Great...just what I need". She laced them up half way. Her attention then went to her bag. It was packed with light, thin clothing for the summer, heavy clothing for the winter, health supplies, and gold to trade in the towns. Gold was simply worn here where Megan lived. There was no currency. Only animals and food were traded. She chuckled to herself. _If gold was worth anything in this village, we'd all be rich! _But this was no time for humor. Her mind was focused on getting ready. Megan swung her bag onto her shoulder and began to grasp at her weapon belt. _Good, the knife is here. Hopefully, I won't have to use it too often. _She walked to the next room where her mother sat sewing rags. This sewing was not for a useful purpose, but merely as a distraction for her mother. "Oh, Megan. I see you're ready. Well, take care, and do be careful." She didn't look up even once from her task. "Mother, when the neighbors ask where I am, tell them that I went into the mountains for meditation." "Alright..." "Mother?" She fell to her knees. "Megan!! Why must you do this? She's been gone for 10 years! Who knows where she could be! She may even be...be...oh, I've already lost one daughter! I don't want to lose you too! Megan! MEGAN!" She buried her face into her daughter's dress. Megan did her best to keep herself from crying. She knelt and held fast to her mother's shoulders. "Ten years is far too long. I've trained long and hard for this day… the day when I would venture forth to the outside worlds, searching for my dear sister." They both stood up now, looking into each other's eyes. "I MUST do this." Megan asserted. Still, her mother gave her some parting advice, "But be warned. There are _worse_ things out there than crooks and creeps... _vampires_ my daughter—they are vile, heartless, evil creatures!" Megan repeated this word "Vampires..." it sent shivers down her spine.

There was a time when a band of humans escaped from the shackles of Kain's empire. They retreated to the far edges of Nosgoth, where the plague of vampires hadn't reached. Here there were grassy fields, crystal clear rivers, sunny skies (that hadn't been filled with smoke from the furnaces), tall and strong ever green trees, and beautiful high mountains. It was a place of peace. But there were consequences; anyone who left this place was not allowed to return, for fear that they may bring the plague of vampires back with them. They were to be killed on sight if this happened. Megan thought about this many times, but she had made up her mind. As she turned to go, she stared at her mother with a confident, yet somewhat sad look. "Do not worry. I will return safely, and with her in hand, unharmed." As Megan walked out the front the door, her mother sighed to herself. _Gods of Nosgoth. Protect her on her journey...Rose, wherever you are, watch over your sister. _The tears began to well up again.

**Author here. Sorry for short, crummy chapter. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. And just a note: I have only played Soul Reaver 1 and Defiance. None of the other games (though I might buy Blood Omen 1 at some point in due time).  
Tootles. See ya next chapter.**


End file.
